Bora
' to Lucy Heartfilia in "The Fairy's Tail"}} Bora is a former member of Titan Nose Guild and the first villain encountered in the series. He worked as a female slave trader and used Illegal Magic. Appearance Bora is a relatively tall man with dark blue hair and black eyes. He wears a purple cape with a golden trim and lavender designs. His shirt is white with a magenta trimming and his pants are maroon. He has a tattoo above his right eye. Personality Bora is a cold-hearted, pompous Mage, and a thief who deceived many women and sold them into slavery. History ]] Bora was once a Mage that worked for the Titan Nose Guild but he was kicked out for using Magic to aid in thievery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 53 After this, he started his own gang and continued his thievery under the guise of "Salamander". At one point, he was Juvia Lockser's boyfriend or friend for a short time but he became annoyed with her rain so he broke up with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Page 13 Synopsis Macao arc Bora started going through a town claiming to be "Salamander" and using his Charm Magic to attract young ladies to attend a party on his yacht. During this time, he meets Natsu Dragneel who thought he was Igneel. Seeing that he wasn't Igneel, Natsu sadly left but Bora gives him a fake autograph to "cheer him up".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 9-15 Later, after hearing that Lucy Heartfilia wants to join the Fairy Tail Guild, Bora pretends to be the Salamander of Fairy Tail to lure Lucy come to his yacht and to keep her quiet about his use of Charm in exchange for him helping her join Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 25-28 On the yacht, Bora reveals his true intentions to Lucy as he is going to sell the charmed girls to Bosco as slaves. He renders Lucy incapable of fighting by throwing her Gate Keys out to the sea. As he is about to brand Lucy with a slave mark, Natsu and Happy arrive to save her and the other girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 32-39 As Happy takes Lucy away, Bora tries to have her killed so the Magic Council doesn't discover his schemes. Despite this, Lucy manages to send his yacht back to the harbor with Aquarius's giant wave after recovering her keys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 41-48 Realizing his ruined scheme, Bora proclaims he is a Fairy Tail Mage to Natsu but Natsu reveals that he is in fact a Fairy Tail Mage, exposing Bora's false claim. With this, Bora tries to kill Natsu with Fire Magic but much to his and his gang's surprise, Natsu eats it, revealing that he is the true Salamander of Fairy Tail. With Natsu powered up, he defeats Bora and his gang, leaving them for the Rune Knights to arrest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 52-68 Loke arc At some point following his arrest, Bora was released from prison and reformed out of respect for Natsu. He is seen watching Team Natsu's play with various other familiar faces, personally wishing the team luck on their performance. Though Team Natsu seemingly ruin the play with their lack of acting experience, Bora and the rest of the audience are greatly entertained by their antics and give them a standing ovation after they accidentally destroy the entire theater.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30: Anime Only Fighting Festival arc He, along with Bozo and Sue, watched Natsu and Happy on Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Magic and Abilities Hell Prominence.JPG|Hell Prominence Prominence_Whip.jpg|Prominenece Whip Prominence_Typhoon.jpg|Prominence Typhoon Red_Carpet.jpg|Red Carpet Red_Shower.jpg|Red Shower Red_Skull.jpg|Red Skull Fire Magic: Bora used his Fire Magic to help himself fly. In the anime, he was also given a fair amount of fire-based attacks. *'Hell Prominence:' Bora builds up energy then fires a large, purple laser beam-like attack towards his opponent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 1: Anime Only *'Prominence Whip': A cascade of fiery whips appear from Bora's seal and shoots towards the enemy. *'Prominence Typhoon': A spiraling fire erupts from the magic seal towards the enemy. *'Red Carpet': Bora's fire turns into the shape of a flexible purple carpet enabling him to fly with it as he stands at its tip.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 15-16 *'Red Shower': Bora uses his Fire Magic to shoot multiple flame bullets at the enemy. *'Red Skull': Bora conjured up a large ball of fire with a skull's face and threw it at Natsu. Charm_Magic_Ring.jpg|Bora's magic rings Bora_telekinesis.jpg|Bora uses Telekinesis Charm Magic: Bora used this Illegal Magic to charm girls so that he could sell them as slaves. If they realize they are under the effects of the Charm Magic it loses its effect. Bora utilizes this Magic through a ring.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 18 Telekinesis: Bora also knows control objects with telekinetic ways. He used this to try to make drops of wine fly into Lucy's mouth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 32 Sleep Magic: Bora attempted to put Lucy to sleep with Sleep Magic. He also had a Magic Ring for this. Appearances in Other Media Bora is a playable character in Fairy Tai's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Censorship *In the manga, he tried to brand Lucy with a slave mark, but in the anime this scene was omitted all together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 37 This is alluded to in an anime-only event in Episode 30, where Bora mentions that when he first met Lucy, he was scouting for glamour models instead of slaves. *In the manga Bora tried to put Lucy to sleep with a sedative while in the anime it was through the use of Sleep Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 33 Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, & Happy vs. Bora References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains